ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo Doremi Card Game Collection/Card List
This is a comprehensive list of cards from the Ojamajo Doremi Card Game Collection. Character Cards Doremi Harukaze No.001.jpg|CGC001 "Doremi Harukaze" No.002.jpg|CGC002 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" No.003.jpg|CGC003 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" (Sharp) No.004.jpg|CGC004 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" (Motto!) No.005.jpg|CGC005 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" (Dokkān!) No.006.jpg|CGC006 "Doremi: Royal Patraine" No.007.jpg|CGC007 "Doremi: Conference Outfit" No.008.jpg|CGC008 "Doremi: Patissier Outfit" No.009.jpg|CGC009 "Doremi Harukaze: Hamster" No.010.jpg|CGC010 "Doremi Harukaze: Boy" No.011.jpg|CGC011 "Doremi Harukaze: Nurse" No.012.jpg|CGC012 "Doremi Harukaze: Pajamas" CGC069DoremiPop.jpg|CGC069 "Doremi & Pop" No.229.jpg|CGC229 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" No.230.jpg|CGC230 "Doremi Harukaze: Otohime" No.231.jpg|CGC231 "Doremi Harukaze: Cheerleader" No.232.jpg|CGC232 "Faithful Dog Doremi" No.233.jpg|CGC233 "Doremi Harukaze: Police Car" No.234.jpg|CGC234 "Doremi Harukaze: Miniskirt" No.391.jpg|CGC391 "Doremi Harukaze: Flamenco" No.392.jpg|CGC392 "Doremi Harukaze: Pirate" No.393.jpg|CGC393 "Doremi Harukaze: Bus Guide" No.394.jpg|CGC394 "Ninja Dog Doremi" No.395.jpg|CGC395 "Doremi Robo" No.396-1.jpg|CGC396A "Doremi Harukaze: Cinderella" No.396-2.jpg|CGC396B "Doremi Harukaze: Cinderella" api-2.png|CGC427 "Dodo" doremicard.jpg|CGC538 "Doremi Harukaze" doremi-apprenticeoutfit.png|CGC539 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" doremianddodocard.jpg|CGC540 "Doremi & Dodo: Apprentice Outfit" doremifastfood.png|CGC541 "Doremi Harukaze: Clerk" doremi-figurecard.png|CGC542 "Doremi Harukaze: Figure" doremivet.png|CGC543 "Doremi Harukaze: Veterinarian" doremidresscard.jpg|CGC544 "Doremi Harukaze: Gothic Lolita" doremi-ol.png|CGC545 "Doremi Harukaze: OL (Office Lady)" doremiramen.png|CGC546 "Doremi Harukaze: Ramen Shop" 717-718_waifu2x_art_noise0_scale_tta_1.png|CGC718 "Doremi Harukaze: Prince" No.719.png|CGC719 doremilittlecard.jpg|CGC722 "Doremi Harukaze: Recital" doremisigncard.jpg|CGC726 "Doremi Harukaze" (signed by Chiemi Chiba) CGCP21DoremiPop.jpg|CGCP21 "Doremi & Pop" CGCP51DoremiApprentice.jpg|CGCP51 "Doremi: Apprentice Outfit" doremisport4card.jpg|CGCM-01 "Doremi Harukaze: Hurdle" doremisport3card.jpg|CGCM-03 "Doremi Harukaze: Diving" doremisportcard.jpg|CGCM-05 "Doremi Harukaze: Rifle Shooting" doremisport2card.jpg|CGCM-06 "Doremi Harukaze: Archery" doremioutfit3card.jpg doremifrogcard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Witch Frog" doremi&kayoko.png|"Doremi & Kayoko" doremipinkcard.jpg|"Majo Red" doremisambacard.jpg|"Doremi Harukaze: Samba" api.png|"Doremi Harukaze: Middle School" images_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Doremi & Onpu" doremi&onpu.png|"Doremi & Onpu" doremikotake.png|"Doremi & Tetsuya" Hazuki Fujiwara hazukidokkancard.jpg|CGC017 "Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukimottocard.jpg|CGC020 "Hazuki: Patissier Outfit" hazukiandrerecard.jpg|CGC549 "Hazuki & Rere: Apprentice Outfit" hazukioutfitcard.jpg|CGC732 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Ballerina" CGCP50HazukiApprentice.jpg|CGCP50 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Apprentice Outfit" hazukisport7card.jpg|CGCM-07 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Javelin Throw" hazukisport6card.jpg|CGCM-08 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Shot Put" hazukisport3card.jpg|CGCM-09 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Swimming" hazukisport2card.jpg|CGCM-10 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Uneven Bars" hazukisport4card.jpg|CGCM-11 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Handball" hazukisport5card.jpg|CGCM-12 "Hazuki Fujiwara: Taekwondo" hazukiojamajocard.jpg|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukiboycard.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Boy" hazukimarina.png|"Hazuki & Marina" hazukibroomcard.jpg|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukisharpcard.jpg|"Hazuki: Conference Outfit" hazukiroyalcard.jpg|"Hazuki: Royal Patraine" 39882455cafe5d196a60556ebeaeb05f_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png hazukimotto2card.jpg|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" images-1_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Hazuki & Momoko" m29965313719_1.jpg|"Hazuki & Momoko" hazukiminerai.png|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukibroom2card.JPG|"Hazuki: Apprentice Outfit" hazukisleepcard.gif|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Pajamas" hazukisportcard.gif|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Tennis Look" hazukipigcard.gif hazukihana.png|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Hana Makihatayama" hazukiarcher.png hazukiwall.png hazukigothloli.png|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Gothic Lolita" hazukiwarrior.png hazukischoolcard.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Middle School" hazukiofficer.png hazukifigurecard.png|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Figure" hazukigreen.png hazukimasaru.png|"Hazuki & Masaru" hazuki&hana.png|"Hazuki & Hana-chan" hazukicard.jpg|"Hazuki Fujiwara: Violinist" Aiko Senoo aikoswimcard.jpg|CGC036 "Aiko Senoo: Swimsuit" aikoandmimicard.jpg|CGC558 "Aiko & Mimi: Apprentice Outfit" aikoprincesscard.jpg|CGC738 "Aiko Senoo: Princess" aikodress3card.jpg|CGC740 "Aiko Senoo: Gothic Lolita" aikodresscard.jpg|CGC741 "Aiko Senoo: One-piece" CGC777AikoNobuko.jpg|CGC777 "Aiko & Nobuko" aikoangelcard.jpg|CGCP03 "Aiko Senoo: Angel" CGCP09AikoKindergarten.jpg|CGCP09 "Aiko Senoo: Kindergarten" aikoschoolcard.jpg|CGCP31 "Aiko Senoo: Middle School" g8611653_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|CGCP39 m86609551939_1.jpg|CGCT03 "Aiko & Onpu" aikosport2card.jpg|CGCM-13 "Aiko Senoo: Equestrian" aikosport3card.jpg|CGCM-14 "Aiko Senoo: Hammer Throw" aikosport6card.jpg|CGCM-15 "Aiko Senoo: Volleyball" aikosport5card.jpg|CGCM-16 "Aiko Senoo: Judo" aikosport4card.jpg|CGCM-17 "Aiko Senoo: Basketball" aikosportcard.jpg|CGCM-18 "Aiko Senoo: Floor Exercise" aikoojamajocard.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikoboycard.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Boy" aikodress2card.gif|"Aiko Senoo: Formal" aikobroom2card.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikosharpstagecard.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikoroyalcard.jpg|"Aiko: Royal Patraine" aikooutfit3card.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Mouse" aikomotto2card.jpg|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikomottocard.jpg|"Aiko: Patissier Outfit" aikooutfit2card.jpg aiko&hana.png|"Aiko & Hana-chan" aikominerai.png|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" aikobroomcard.gif|"Aiko: Apprentice Outfit" 5144b47748014c720c4d632758d741e3_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png aikooutfitcard.jpg|"Aiko Senoo: Waitress" aikooutfit4card.png images-2_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Majo Blue" aikoschool2card.png f166c686edc332efe71f685aaf7b1fb5_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Aiko Senoo: Bath Towel" aikodoremi.png|"Aiko Senoo: Doremi Harukaze" aikocrab.png aikosuit.png aikospeedskate.png|"Aiko Senoo: Speedskate" NbiyDMkb9XjMcfdYgPkL5-2hIHQ_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Aiko & Onpu" aikofigurecard.png|"Aiko Senoo: Figure" aikokneel.png aikooveralls.png Onpu Segawa onpumotto2card.jpg|CGC044 "Onpu: Patissier Outfit" onpuoutfitcard.jpg|CGC046 "Onpu Segawa: Drama Costume" onpuoutfit2card.jpg|CGC048 onpubroomcard.jpg|CGC247 "Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpusnowcard.jpg|CGC248 "Onpu Segawa: Snowboard" onpu2card.jpg|CGC250 "Onpu Segawa: Shoujo Manga" onpucostumecard.jpg|CGC251 "Onpu Segawa: Little Red Riding Hood" Onpu wolf.png|CGC409 "Onpu Segawa: Dog Ears" onpuoutfit3card.jpg|CGC413 "Onpu Segawa: Miniskirt" onpucostume4card.jpg|CGC414 "Onpu Segawa: Ribbon" onpurorocard.jpg|CGC430 "Roro" onpusingcard.jpg|CGC565 "Onpu Segawa" onpuandrorocard.jpg|CGC567 "Onpu & Roro: Apprentice Outfit" onpu3card.jpg|CGC569 "Onpu Segawa: Figure" onpusing2card.jpg|CGC570 "Onpu Segawa: Enka Singer" onpucostume3card.jpg|CGC745 "Onpu Segawa: Otohime" onpuoutfit4card.jpg|CGC748 "Onpu Segawa: Companion" onpucostume2card.jpg|CGC749 "Onpu Segawa: Snow White" onpuswintercard.jpg|CGC752 "Onpu Segawa: Winter Outfit" onpusigncard.jpg|CGC753 "Onpu Segawa (signed by Rumi Shishido)" onpudevilcard.jpg|CGCP04 "Onpu Segawa: Devil" onpusportcard.jpg|CGCP15 "Onpu Segawa: Leotard" onpupurplecard.jpg|CGCP25 "Majo Purple" Onpu Tiger Rawr Rawr.png|CGCP28 "Onpu Segawa: Tiger Costume" Onpu cute beach.png|CGCP35 "Onpu Segawa: Gravure" onpuoutfit5card.jpg|CGCP36 "Onpu Segawa: Sailor" onpuruncard.jpg|CGCP48 "Onpu Segawa: Torchbearer" onpucdcard.jpg|CGCP58A "Onpu Segawa" onpulettercard.jpg|CGCP58B "Onpu Segawa" onpusharprorocard.jpg|CGCP61 "Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpusport3card.jpg|CGCM-19 "Onpu Segawa: Long Jump" onpusport6card.jpg|CGCM-20 "Onpu Segawa: High Jump" onpuswimcard.jpg|CGCM-21 "Onpu Segawa: Synchronized Swimming" onpusport4card.jpg|CGCM-22 "Onpu Segawa: Soccer" onpusport5card.jpg|CGCM-23 "Onpu Segawa: Balance Beam" onpusport2card.jpg|CGCM-24 "Onpu Segawa: Rhythmic Gymnastics" onpu4card.jpg|CGC2-22 "Onpu Segawa" onpuojamajocard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpulittlecard.jpg onpurabbit.png onpubroom2card.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpusharpcard.jpg|"Onpu: Conference Outfit" onpuroyalcard.jpg|"Onpu: Royal Patraine" onpufishcard.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Fish" onpumottocard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpumottomagiccard.jpg onpudokkancard.jpg|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpuminerai.png|"Onpu: Apprentice Outfit" onpucard.jpg onpuoutfit8card.png|"Onpu Segawa: Marine Look" onpupenguin.png c3d8b7d9b7d20e194031250bdb16e812_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Onpu Segawa: Dance School" IT_vTG6Ty3o0T8qxeCmfxOv6kQA.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Samba" onpudealer.png|"Onpu Segawa: Dealer" onpuoutfit6card.jpg onpuoutfit7card.jpg|"Onpu Segawa: Sniper" onpuroundgirl.png|"Onpu Segawa: Round Girl" 3f774bf171c250_full_waifu2x_art_noise1_scale_tta_1.png|"Onpu & Momoko" onpukaren.png|"Onpu & Karen" onpu&hana.png|"Onpu & Hana-chan" Momoko Asuka momoojamajocard.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momomotto2card.jpg|"Momoko: Patissier Outfit" momomottocard.jpg momosportcard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Tennis Look" momodogcard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Dog" momokosamurai.png|"Momoko Asuka: Samurai" momocostumecard.gif|"Super Momoko" momodokkan2card.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momodokkancard.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momobroomcard.jpg|"Momoko: Apprentice Outfit" momoandninicard.jpg|"Momoko & Nini: Apprentice Outfit" momosigncard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka (signed by Nami Miyahara)" momo3card.jpg momohaircard.jpg momo2card.jpg momoninicard.jpg|"Nini" momocard.jpg momoyellowcard.jpg|"Majo Yellow" momooutfit2card.gif momooutfit3card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Fashionable" momooutfit7card.jpg momooutfit6card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Apron" momooutfit5card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Stewardess" momooutfit9card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Cowgirl" momooutfit8card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Indian" momooutfit4card.jpg Momokodetective.png 080103142341QF3l.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Dancer" momosport2card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Beach Volleyball" Momokocurry.png momosport4card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Street" momooutfit10card.jpg momoangelcard.jpg momoschoolcard.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Middle School" momoswimcard.jpg No.779.jpg|"Momoko & Kotaro" momoko&hana.png|"Momoko & Hana-chan" Momokofigurecard.png|"Momoko Asuka: Figure" Momokoamefuto.png|"Momoko Asuka: Football" momosport8card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Fencing" momosport7card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Hockey" momosport6card.jpg momosport5card.jpg|"Momoko Asuka: Canoe" Pop Harukaze PopWitchCard.jpg|"Pop: Apprentice Outfit" PopClassicWitchCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Apprentice Outfit" PopKindergartenCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Kindergarten" popfafa.png|"Fafa" PopNormalCard.jpg popmugendai.png|"Pop Harukaze" PopPianoCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Recital" CGC781PopMagician.jpg pophana.jpg|"Pop Harukaze" (switched bodies with Hana) PopMaidCard.jpg|"Pop Harukaze: Apron" PopSwimsuitCard.jpg Hana Makihatayama hanababt2card.jpg|CGC058 "Hana-chan" hanabroomcard.jpg|CGC259 "Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hanaoutfitcard.jpg|CGC263 "Hana Makihatayama: Yukata” hanamermaidcard.jpg|CGC423 "Hana Makihatayama: Mermaid" hanahaircard.jpg|CGC426 "Hana Makihatayama: Afro" hanatotocard.jpg|CGC432 "Toto" hanafoodcard.jpg|CGC583 hanadokkan2card.jpg|CGC584 "Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hanaandtotocard.jpg|CGC585 "Hana-chan & Toto: Apprentice Outfit" hanaoutfit2card.jpg|CGC588 "Hana Makihatayama: Apron Dress" hanaoutfit4card.jpg|CGC763 hanababycard.jpg|CGC765 "Hana-chan: Santa" hanafishcard.jpg|CGC768 "Hana Makihatayama: Fishmonger" hanasigncard.jpg|CGC771 "Hana Makihatayama (signed by Ikue Ohtani)" hanaoutfit5card.jpg|CGCP17 "Hana Makihatayama: Wedding" hanaandpaocard.jpg|CGCP18 "Hana-chan & Pao-chan" hanaschoolcard.jpg|CGCP34 "Hana Makihatayama: Middle School" hanacostumecard.jpg|CGCP42 "Hana Makihatayama: Fallen Angel" hanacard.jpg|CGCP60 hanasportcard.jpg|CGCM-31 "Hana Makihatayama: Trampoline" hanasport3card.jpg|CGCM-32 "Hana Makihatayama: Weightlifting" hanasport2card.jpg|CGCM-33 "Hana Makihatayama: Bicycle" hanasport4card.jpg|CGCM-34 "Hana Makihatayama: Marathon" hanasport5card.jpg|CGCM-35 "Hana Makihatayama: Badminton" hanaoutfit3card.jpg|CGCM-36 "Hana Makihatayama: Sailing" hanapop.png|"Hana-chan" (switched bodies with Pop) hanamugendai.png|"Hana-chan" hanadokkancard.jpg|"Hana-chan: Apprentice Outfit" hana2card.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama" hanasleepcard.jpg|"Hana Makihatayama: Pajamas" hanaswimsuit.png Hanareindeer.png Hanaspace.png Hanaapron.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Apron" Hanazebra.png hanawhitecard.jpg|"Commander Hana" hanabunny.png Hanadrop.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Drop" hanafigure.png|"Hana Makihatayama: Figure" Other Characters harukaharukaze.png|"Haruka Harukaze" reikofujiwara.png|"Reiko Fujiwara" mihosegawa.png|"Miho Segawa" akatsukicard.png|"Akatsuki" minoriasuka.png|"Minori Asuka" CGC452Majopon.jpg|"Majopon" majocrosscard.png|"Majocross" CGC270Sachiko.jpg|"Sachiko Ijuuin" witchqueencard.png|"Queen" rhythmmakihatayama.png|"Rhythm Makihatayama" majorhythm.png|"Majorhythm" CGC940Nozomi.jpg|"Non-chan" CGC941NozomiApprentice.jpg|"Non-chan: Apprentice Outfit" CGC943Fami.jpg|"Fami" Fami_Full_Dress.jpg|"Fami: Apprentice Outfit" CGC945FamiOhinasama.jpg|"Fami: Ohina-sama" Happening Cards MAHO Cards momomottocard.jpg Item Cards Category:Merchandise Category:Products Category:Lists